


Xefros’s Meal

by Ideal_Consumption



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cannibalism, Chubstuck, F/M, Farting, Fatstuck, Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Gas - Freeform, Grubs (Homestuck), Homestuffed, Mpreg, Nook Vore, Nooks (Homestuck), Oral Vore, Platonic Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Stuffing, Unbirth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Vore, Vore, Weight Gain, multi vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideal_Consumption/pseuds/Ideal_Consumption
Summary: "Xefros don't—." Xefros closed his mouth and horns around the head on the unknowing wriggler. It's little feet wiggled softly in protest. The burgundy blood gulped down the grub slowly, his throat bulging out. After a few more swallows, the grub was sent careening into his distended belly. The taunt skin of his stomach pressed out slightly with the movements of the grub.
Relationships: Joey Claire & Xefros Tritoh, Joey Claire/Xefros Tritoh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I keep posting but it’s just to motivate myself to post more XD

Xefros brought his hand up to his stomach. It was the first time in, well, his whole life that he had been apart from Dammek. His stomach growled beneath his fingertips. His grip tighten on his alien friend's cardigan. 

"Mm, Joey, can we stop for a little? My acid tract is growling at me." He said timidly.

"Your what? Never mind, what's wrong?" Joey asked, pulling on the deercat's reins to begin to slow down. 

"Oh, I'm just hungry." He looked away from Joey's gaze. Joey brought the lusus to a full stop.

"Yeah of course! Um is there actually anything to eat around here?" Joey replied, looking around to only find woods. Xefros jumped down from the saddle.

"I can find something." Xefros's eyes brightened when he spotted something in particular in the underbrush. Xefros padded towards what would soon be his meal. He kneeled down in the soft, blue grass.

"Joey c'mere!" Xefros cupped his little fingers around a fleshy creature. Joey jogged over, just to be met with a foot long grub-thing.

"Ah! What is that?!" Joey said, taken aback by the yellow squirming bug in Xefros's hands.

"Dinner! Well, it's actually a wriggler." Eating wrigglers was far from rare for trolls, most of their food was made from grubs. He held it close to his chest, grabbing it under its first set of nubby legs. It was incredibly fat, it's little grey head was sinking into its grubby mustard colored body, as were its pincer feet. 

"Wh-what's a wriggler?" Joey asked, still incredibly bewildered. 

"Oh, well, wrigglers are just pre-pupated trolls." 

"Like a baby troll?"

"I guess you could say that." Xefros gave the dark haired girl a sweet smile.

"Wait and you're gonna eat it?!" Joey yelled, taking a step back.

"Wh- yeah? And these other ones under this bush haha." Xefros replied, admittedly embarrassed now that Joey way freaking out. Xefros brought the squirming grub to his mouth, his mouth agape.

"Xefros don't—." Xefros closed his mouth and horns around the head on the unknowing wriggler. It's little feet wiggled softly in protest. The burgundy blood gulped down the grub slowly, his throat bulging out. After a few more swallows, the grub was sent careening into his distended belly. The taunt skin of his stomach pressed out slightly with the movements of the grub. 

"Ewww Xefros no!!" Joey said, covering her face. Xefros furrowed his eyebrows, frowning softly,

"Ah, I'm sorry, Joey! I'm just really hungry and this is normal for trolls X:(." Xefros reached towards a burgundy blooded grub under the brush. Lusus-less grubs usually congregated under bushes and in forests, they didn't know to run from predators, basically guaranteeing that they're eaten. Xefros fit the burgundy wiggler into his hungry maw. It was rare that Xefros overindulged, but he was just so hungry all of the sudden. He gulped down the helpless grub, his gut swelling out with the additional wriggler. The grubs squirmed within his stomach, causing impressions in his tight skin. Then a third grub. It was olive in color, and slightly more feisty than the other two. Joey had kneeled down a few feet away from Xefros, still covering her face and turning away. Xefros crammed the next grub down his maw. He swallowed hard to send the extra wiggly grub down to his ever inflating belly. A hot, red blush grew across his face. Xefros let out a soft whine, having no choice but to reach for another grub. His stomach was getting the best of him, his stomach growled with a growing hunger. His belly groaned and sloshed with its struggling occupants. His tight shirt was riding up, showing a big portion of his grey midsection. The next grub went down pretty easy, it also being of a low blood caste. A low moan escaped Xefros's lips as his throat bulged with his wriggler prey. Xefros also let out a soft burp, followed by an 'excuse me' and a hand covering his mouth. His belly, being full of four grubs, was about the size of a large beach ball and a half. His shirt didn’t even cover his belly anymore. He reached for two more grubs. He stuffed another burgundy blood down his maw. The squishy, grubby body slid down his throat, bloating his belly out even larger. With his last swallow, his gut burst through the button on his jeans. Xefros huffed and spread his legs to allow room for his growing, tumid belly.

“URP! Ack! I’m so sorry Joey that was gross.” Xefros covered his mouth once more. Joey peeked through her fingers, not sure what to expect. An incredibly bloated Xefros with a squirming belly was definitely a surprise.

“Gah! Xefros! You’re huge!” Joey fell back onto her rear. “Do you always eat this much?!” She covered her mouth in surprise.

“N-no I don’t, I usually don’t eat much at all! Gosh, I’m sorry Joey.” Xefros’s eyes fell to his lap. Blush spread across his entire face, turning his grey cheeks a shade of burgundy. The troll boy’s eyes shifted to the grub beside him, wiggling on its back.

“Hey wait…” Xefros scooped up the grub, holding out infront of his face.

“Is this a lime blood?? I thought those were extinct!” Xefros’s face turned from confusion, to shock, to excitement. Joey was trying not to look at her troll companion as much as possible.

“Wait what?” She asked, in understandably alien confusion. 

“Oh, uh, a lot of the limebloods were wiped out a long time ago! But apparently this one hatched! I gotta keep it safe, it’s what the tetrarch would do.” Xefros held the lime grub close to him, he then turned to Joey. “I need you to help me though, my belly is too big.”

“Okay… I’ll do whatever it is you need if it stops you from eating baby trolls.” Joey took the wriggler from Xefros’s grasp. Xefros looked away in embarrassment, but Joey said she would help him. He shimmied off his popped jeans, laying them on the dirt to place his rear on. He then slid of boxer briefs, spreading his legs to expose his nook to the human girl.

“It’s, uh, it’s called ‘grub-stuffing’ you’ll need to, um, t-to shove it up into my seed cavity.” A few beads of sweat formed at the rust troll’s temples. Joey froze, Xefros stripping and asking her to shove a grub into his weird alien boy vagina was yet another unexpected thing. 

“Joey please, this isn’t weird, just put it up in their for me so we can keep it safe. My body will take care of the rest.” Xefros implored, embarrassment welling up in his chest. Joey nodded and timidly approached Xefros’s nook. She looked down at the troll boy’s cunt. 

“Butt first, please.” Xefros said, being unable to look past his massive girth. Joey nodded once more and flipped the grub around. She let out a heavy sigh, then pressed her index finger into his nook. Then she pressed in her middle finger. She inhaled sharply, using her fingers to stretch his cunt. Using her other hand, she stuffed the end of the grub into Xefros’s entrance. 

“A-aahh~ ok now ke-keep going until it’s all up in their.” Xefros moaned, panting softly. The walls of his cunt stretched to accumulate the thickness of the grub. The feeling was next to organismic for the troll boy. His insides were so sensitive yet so stretched at the same time. It was all so surprising, though the only real pleasure he was getting was from the wigglers’s little feet kicking inside him. Once Joey began to press it past his seed flap, his belly distended even more. Xefros’s nook enveloped all of the grub’s head, now Joey hand to reach her hand it to finish the job. She slipped her hand into his stretched cunt, the puffy lips hugging her wrist. She grimaced softly, finally pressing the wigglier past his seed flap, his belly bloating out like two whole beach balls. 

“Ok… the grub should basically go into a comatose state and I’ll carry it until I can safely expel it or it pupated.” Xefros panted, smiling weakly. Joey nodded, retracting her hand from the troll boy’s nook. Her hand was caked with his deep red slurry. 

“I think we should set up camp for the night, stay here while I set up the tent.” Joey smiled awkwardly, wiping her hand on the grass, “stay here.” The stuffed burgundy boy gave her a nod as he struggled to put his boxers back on.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft whine escaped Xefros's lips. His blush grew, knowing that Joey's end goal was probably his crotch. Xefros's assumption was right on the money. Joey's fingers slowly closed in on the boy's cunt. Curiosity was growing on Joey. She had seen him pants-less before, and she definitely got a good handful of alien junk. She wanted to see it again, to feel it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this has just become a fetish-fest huh O///O

With a yawn and a stretched, the burgundy boy awoke from his sleep. There was a heavy feeling in his gut. He absentmindedly reached for his belly, only to find a newly added layer of fat. Xefros looked down at his body in surprise, he had almost forgotten he had even eaten all of those grubs. His shirt didn't quite fit anymore, it didn't cover his protruding belly and it sure was tight just about everywhere. He had filled out nicely, nothing really jutting out distastefully, well, aside from the grub that was sheltered in his seed cavity. A rust blush crept across his face. A few pudgy fingers sink into his overfed tummy, then his thighs, and lastly his chest. Which hadn't just grown a few sizes from his overindulgence, there were a pair of budding breasts underneath. His fingertips swirled against nipples, they felt so tender and sore, as did the rest of his chest. He only blushed more. Upon standing up, Xefros couldn't help but to peer behind himself look at his rear. A soft yawn erupted from his sleeping alien friend. Joey stretched and lifted her head from her pillow. Her eyes widened, then she chuckled,

"Haha I was just starting to get used to you looking like an alien, now I gotta get used to all this too." She tacked an awkward smile onto the end of her sentence. Xefros sat back down, now eye level with his human friend. He wasn't stupid, he knew that she was talking about. His faced flushed wildly, bringing his chubby fingers up to his even chubbier face to make a last ditch effort to preserve his dignity. Joey slotted herself behind Xefros, letting sheer curiosity take over. She placed a firm hand on his rounded belly. The wriggler moved a lot more then she expected, or at least more than a human pregnancy. She led another steady had to his stomach, running her fingertips over his soft skin, feeling the slight commotion within his belly. The feeling was entirely new to Xefros, never having had a grub inside him before. There was a soft warmth beneath is skin, filling up his belly and mixing with the cool touch from Joey's fingers. She exhaled, her fingertips dancing across his grey, swollen belly. Her eyes fixed onto Xefros's body, a slight blush heating up her cheeks.

"Um, Joey?" The alien boy piped up. He turned his head around to face the human girl. Her gaze snapped away from his stomach and to his eyes.

"Oh! yes?" She asked, tilting her head to match his.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you so focused on." Xefros forced a chuckle at the end of his statement.

"I was looking at you."

"What?" The rust blood's eye's widened, noting that his companion's had drifted back down to his midsection.

"I was looking at your... your body." Joey spoke firmer now, restating her original claim. Xefros brought a hand to his face, resting it near his mouth on his cheek.

"I-I know, I was just kind of, um, taken aback by what you said?" Xefros sputtered out, his mannerisms becoming flustered. Joey rested her hands to the underside of her new friend's rounded belly.

"Oh, sorry," Joey's rung tone with embarrassment, "I didn't mean it in a bad way." She moved her hand in small circles on Xefros's stomach.

"Oh, I guess I'm just a little bit on edge." Xefros sighed, adding yet another discomfit chuckle to the end of his sentence. Almost as if it were instinct, Joey slid her palm from his belly to his inner thigh. Xefros was just in his boxers, the non stretchable material of his jeans made them far too tight to wear. His thighs splayed out as he sat on the tent floor. Joey's fingers sunk into the large amount of fat on his legs. She gasped softly, massaging the plush flesh beneath her fingertips. A soft whine escaped Xefros's lips. His blush grew, knowing that Joey's end goal was probably his crotch. Xefros's assumption was right on the money. Joey's fingers slowly closed in on the boy's cunt. Curiosity was growing on Joey. She had seen him pants-less before, and she definitely got a good handful of alien junk. She wanted to see it again, to feel it again. His anatomy piqued her interest. She was particularly enamored with his nook. It was to peculiar to the young girl. Having grown up throughout the eighties and nineties, there was no need for knowledge on boys who had cunts. She let out an amused hum and she rubbed their fingers through Xefros's folds. She could feel his wetness through his boxers, noting the deep red color once more. She lifted her other hand back up to his tummy. It was swollen with grubs, both as body fat, and as young. Joey glided her fingers across his belly with one hand and she fondled his crotch with the other. She could feel his bulge emerging from his sheath beneath her fingertips, but that wasn't what she was focused on. She slipped two of her digits into the pant leg of his boxers, caressing the puffy wet lips of his nook. After thoroughly coating her fingers with his red slurry, Joey gently inserted two of her fingers in his cunt. 

"A-ah!! Joeey..." Xefros whined, his face immediately became beet red. The human girl just giggled, not really knowing what to say for herself. She poked around in there, being able to explore his insides without the same urgency as the first time. She stroked his vulva with her thumb, not really trying to grant pleasure, more of an exploratory touch. She then curled her fingers and pressed up within Xefros's cunt. He let out a sudden squeak, which then grew into a moan. He rocked against her fingers, wanting more of the feeling. She hummed, complying with Xefros's desperate plea for attention. A shaky moan left the troll boy's lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed into Joey's touch. 

Thick, syrupy fluids caked Joey's fingers as she pulled them away from the boy's cunt. The slurry pooled in between Xefros's legs, dripping from his soaked boxers when he had came. She kept her clean hand on Xefros's belly. His insides churned with discontentment. The alien boy's cheeks puffed out as he brought his hand to his lips. 

"Are you ok?" Joey put her hand to Xefros's shoulder. He quickly nodded in response, his belly churning. It was obvious that wasn't true, the rust blood looked incredibly queasy. His face was twisted into an expression of discomfort. A small bout of gas forced its way through Xefros's lips, and just like before, he became incredibly flustered.

"—uUrp!~ ah gosh!! Ew I'm sorry!" He frowned, blush spreading across his face. Joey giggled, grazing her fingertips against the bottom of Xefros's chubby chin

"Are you feeling gassy?" She asked, nonchalantly stroking them boy's soft cheek.

"BOOURP!!— eck, yeah I guess so, sorry." Xefros turned back to Joey with big innocent eyes. He looked like was tearing up. Joey's gaze met his watery one. She sighed and brought her hand up to his swollen belly. She pressed lightly, as not to disturb the grub within, but enough to hopefully squeeze out some gas. And that she did, sending a few more burps up the rustblood's throat. Joey almost found it endearing. Not quite the burping itself, but the string of 'sorry's and copious amounts of blush that came with it. Joey fixed her eyes onto Xefros's rounded stomach. She hummed softly and moved her hands lower before continuing to press. A nice, soft, ppbbbfft squeezed its way out of Xefros. His entire face changed from grey to a beet red.

“A-aaaah! Joey I don’t kno—“ PPBBFHT! Joey giggled and sunk her fingers deeper into Xefros’s lower belly.

“You’re like a… troll whoopee cushion!!” She grinned and massaged her palm into Xefros’s gut, working out any gas she can. Xefros squirmed beneath her touch, gas occasionally making its way out of either end of him. Only a few, particularly big farts actually smelled, making the dark haired girl scrunch her nose up a bit. Overall, she surprisingly didn’t mind the stench, massaging out as much gas as she could.

Eventually Joey’s arm became tired, retracting it from his belly. She trailed her fingers up to his chest. She sighed and pulled Xefros with her as she laid down. Xefros laid back against her, still stunned and red face from Joey’s intrusion of his body. He whimpered as a few more bits of gas squeaked out from his rear. A pair of fingered drifted against his face before pinching his fatty cheeks. Paired with a soft giggle, the hands now moved down to his rounded chest, giving it a soft feel,

“Let’s just wait a few more minutes before getting up.” A loving voice rung behind Xefros’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will probably have less sex in in it and more pregnancy/stuffing content XD maybe still some sex thought I am righting this on a whim Lel

**Author's Note:**

> There’s gonna be more chapters of this!! Probably of Xefros getting chubby and dealing with his “grub-nancy” ;p 
> 
> also I would love love love some fic ideas about Joey, Xefros, Jude and/or Dammek!!! Don’t hold back in your requests too, I can handle anything XD I can’t promise I’ll finish it unless I reeeeaaally like it tho LOL


End file.
